


Pampering

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [22]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “黑羽君这周辛苦了，” 白马温柔地说，“好好地放松一下吧，交给我。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Pampering

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 甜宠 MAX 的浴室 PLAY，这次算是上机动车道了！（大概）  
> ※ 黑羽小同学的正确重启方式（x

  
浴室里雾气蒸腾，浴缸边放着两杯红酒，已经被喝了一半，黑羽浑身泛着一层淡粉，舒适地靠在恋人的怀里，脑袋时不时地动来动去。指尖拨动热水，一直在他的穴口轻柔按压，对方的手掌覆在发烫的肌肤上，像是按摩，黑羽舒服地哼哼了一声。白马的唇贴着他的脖颈，不急不缓地落下熟悉的亲吻，黑羽眯着眼睛，把脑袋往身后人的肩膀上靠了靠，懒懒地动了动，在热水里荡起一层波纹。

“你再不进来，” 黑羽咕哝，“我要睡着啦。”

修长的手指仔细地拨开他被雾气蕴湿的额发，白马吻了吻他的耳廓：“你睡吧。”

“真的吗？” 黑羽侧过脸，有些惊奇，“上次可被你念了好久啊，你没想法啦？”

“黑羽君这周辛苦了，” 白马温柔地说，“好好地放松一下吧，交给我。”

空气里隐隐约约传来枙子花的香味，白马挤了一点精油在掌心，抚上他的后肩，仔细地按压，手法还挺专业的，黑羽有点享受，哼哼唧唧地往下滑了一点。热水漫过胸口，黑羽老实不客气地把腿搁在浴缸边缘，扭了扭脚趾，身后的人轻笑，坐直些许，取了更多的精油，用不轻不重的力道按摩着他的小腿，黑羽发出满足的叹息，向后靠去。温热的掌心上移，经过他的膝弯，到大腿内侧，有些痒，黑羽动了动，抬眼看向身后的人。

白马朝着他微笑，亲昵地吻了吻他的额头，不带情色的动作，像是每个晚上都不曾忘记的晚安吻，这家伙无论做什么都有一种全身心投入的仪式感，黑羽嘴上不说，心里还是比较受用的，反手揽住对方的脖颈，送上一个更加符合当下场景的吻。黑羽沿着对方弯起的唇角舔进去，漫不经心地勾着恋人的舌尖，白马也只是温柔地回应着，并没有要索取更多的意思，舒适的困意沿着枙子花的香气弥漫开去，黑羽彻底放松下来，下意识地在对方的脖颈里蹭了蹭。白马吻了吻他的太阳穴，继续用指节按摩着他，黑羽又不舍得睡了，伸手取了精油的瓶子，转过来看了看描述。

“Fluide de massage，” 黑羽念道，“哇，还是法国的，不愧是贵公子……”

轻笑抚过他的耳侧，白马摊开掌心，黑羽想了想，觉得这个味道还不错，于是挤了好多，一点不客气地再次将双腿搁在浴缸边上。白马将精油在掌心热了热，黑羽翻过瓶子标签，接着念：“……et lubrifiant intime。”

黑羽：“？”

白马的手臂环过他的腰间，带笑的声音吹进他的耳朵：“硅基的不溶于水。”

黑羽想要把腿抽回来，然而晚了，这个姿势简直和主动邀请没两样，穴口也已经被热水泡软，涂满了润滑剂的手指几乎没有任何阻力就进到里面，黑羽只是条件反射微僵了一瞬就放松下来，发出细小的叹息，一面习惯性地嘟哝：“果然还是没安好心。”

“我可从没说过我没想法，” 白马悠然地道。

黑羽轻踢了一下，水面剧烈荡漾，白马笑着压住他的胸口，把他抱得紧了一些。虽说有想法，对方手上的动作意外地轻柔，并没有要照顾他敏感点的意思，只是耐心地替他扩张着，黑羽舒服地哼哼，又有些期待，睡不着了，难耐地动了动。

白马吻了吻他的背脊，将他托起来，抵住他的穴口，黑羽心跳快了一点，配合着对方的动作，缓缓往下坐。白马进入得很慢，准确地碾过他的敏感点，再往里，黑羽双手撑着浴缸边沿，微微喘息，全身泛起潮红，往后仰了仰。

白马再次吻了吻他的额头，眼里带着笑意，双手环过他的腰间，轻柔地引导着他继续，黑羽毫无办法，只能一坐到底，感觉身体被撑满，忍着喉间的叹息，抓着浴缸边沿，绷紧了小臂。

白马将他的手塞回到热水里，扣住他的指节，可是这样的话就无法借力了，黑羽有些纳闷：“？”

“放心，” 白马温柔地说，“交给我，快斗。”

平日里对方都会记得用安全套，这次却是完全的肌肤相触，有种别样的亲密感，黑羽渐渐放松下来，向后靠去。白马取了酒杯抵在他的唇边，让他啜了一小口红酒，这个随意又亲昵的动作没来由地让黑羽的耳尖烧得近乎透明，对方紧紧地埋在他的身体里，却丝毫没有要动作的意思，黑羽等了一会儿，偷偷地挪了挪腰。

白马调笑地吻了吻他的耳尖：“别动。”

“可是，” 黑羽忍不住嘀咕，白马笑着勾起他的下颚，在他的唇边落下单纯的吻，黑羽更受不了了，“喂……”

白马竖起食指放在唇边，调笑地朝他眨了眨眼睛，单手下移，握住他的下体。热水氤氲，对方的动作却依旧是克制的小幅度，只是简单地握着他，用拇指在他的顶端打转，黑羽近乎难堪地看着自己在对方手里更加挺立起来，顶部露出水面，泛着些微的亮光，不由绷紧了腿，“我……”

“嘘，” 白马说，“你只要记得放松就好。”

黑羽闭上眼睛，长长吸气，过了片刻，蹭了蹭对方的侧脸，仰起头讨要亲吻。白马含了一小口红酒，覆上他的唇，渡给他，黑羽吞咽不及，些许液体溢了出来，白马又捏着他的下颚，把流下来的酒液舔掉。握着他下体的五指缓缓挪动，每次上下都卷起一小股温暖的水流，对方的掌心还有不少润滑剂，经过顶端的时候，黑羽的脚趾都会不自主地蜷缩一下。白马一动不动地埋在他的身体里，温柔地舔吮着他的唇角，每一样动作都很慢，黑羽被温暖舒适的困意拥裹，有些迷迷糊糊的，下意识地分开双唇，让对方进来更多。

白马卷过他的舌尖，漫无目的地在他的齿间描绘着形状，空余的手指下移，沿着他的穴口轻轻按揉。黑羽有些受不了了，忍不住想要调整姿势，却始终找不到合适的位置，浴缸底部湿滑，黑羽反复绷直小腿，又蜷起膝盖，不住地向后仰去。水面剧烈波动，每一次轻微的动作都仿佛牵动着内里酸胀的地方，黑羽全身泛起一层潮红，胡乱地回应着对方的吻，无意识地挺着腰，想要得到更多刺激，白马注意到了，唇角微微上扬，似乎在笑，黑羽有些气恼，退后了一点，睁开眼睛。

白马笑着吻了吻他的鼻尖，双手扶着他的胯侧，慢慢地将他抬起来。黑羽依旧无法完全借力，单手拍在墙壁上，五指抓拢，只能在瓷砖上留下几道雾痕。白马只退出了些许，恰好卡在他的敏感点边，简直恶劣，黑羽半支起身体，只有一只手撑着浴缸边，根本无法保持平衡，难耐地摆了摆脑袋。然而对方却没有要他自己动的意思，只是轻轻地敲了敲他的膝弯，黑羽迷蒙地眨了眨眼睛，反应过来，换了一个半跪的姿势，又跟着对方的手势示意，不住地往后靠，直到两人紧紧贴在一起。

白马顶着他的穴口，再次缓慢推进，温柔又折磨地碾过他的腺体，黑羽忍不住微微喘息，低着头，身体往前倾去。白马环着他的胸口，把他抱回怀里，两人几乎亲密无缝，从后背明显可以感觉到来自对方胸膛有力的心跳，黑羽的脸涨得通红，连带着下体也在微微颤动，从水面荡开一阵阵的波纹。

白马低着头，吻过他的后颈，沿着脊椎往下，黑羽弓起背脊，对方顺势往上一顶，黑羽没有防备，尖叫一声，猛地抓住浴缸边沿，重重喘息。白马紧紧环着他的胸口，像是要把他揉进自己的怀里，一下一下往里送，黑羽瞳孔微缩，几乎无法呼吸，下意识地反手抓住对方的小臂。温热的吐息落在他的耳侧，吻着他的脖颈，若不是后穴持续不间断的抽送，几乎就像是一个日常的拥抱，黑羽的心脏仿佛鼓动在对方的掌心里，被顶得一下一下往前，止不住地仰起头，贴着身后人的侧脸，像是得不到足够氧气一般，微张着嘴，目光迷蒙，任由对方支配。

白马近距离地看着他，唇边弯着小小的弧度，眼神是他所熟悉的，毫无保留的欣赏，浴缸里的水流被顶乱了，一股股的热意随着对方的动作卷裹着他，黑羽又舒服又难耐，扁了扁嘴，从鼻腔溢出细小的软吟。只有这个时候的黑羽是完全放松的——卸下了所有的面具，每一次细小的牵扯都可以明显看到反应，黑羽的眉头轻皱，又舒展开，无意识地蹭着身边人的侧脸，发出半是舒适，半是欲求更多的哼哼。

白马把他抱得更紧了一些，轻缓地吻着他的额角，相比起身下的交缠，黑羽似乎对这种亲昵的举动更敏感，连带着鼻尖都泛上一点潮红，幼蓝的眼眸里逐渐蒙起雾气，失去焦点。白马吻了吻他的唇角，伸手倒了更多的润滑油，在他的胸口推开，又轻柔地拨弄着他的乳尖，一阵阵的酥麻直蹿脚趾，黑羽不住地抽着气，分跪在两边的大腿不停发抖，忍不住随着对方的动作，摆动自己的腰。白马重又握住他的下体，掌心轻轻在他顶端摩挲，黑羽无意识地张着口，不住喘息，毫无章法地往对方空握的五指里顶，动作幅度大了些，后穴里的性器滑出大半，白马圈住他的腰际，缓慢地，不由分说地，把他按坐下来。

“啊…啊！” 黑羽重新回到对方的怀抱里，像是沉入温暖的海底，白马紧贴着他的耳际，双手抚上他的大腿，握住他的胯侧，重又开始抽送。枙子花香在水雾里一轮一轮散开，白马的动作始终不紧不慢，一次次路过他的敏感点，既催情又温柔，黑羽的神色变得茫然，漂亮的眼睛失了神，一汪蓝色里只剩下近乎本能的信任，贴着对方的脸，随着水面的晃动，一下一下地眨着眼睛。

过了很久，久到黑羽几乎失去了时间概念，迷迷蒙蒙地觉得可以永远这样下去，白马把他托高了一些，温热的唇一节节滑过他的颈骨，脊椎，再次缓缓推进。黑羽猛地睁开眼睛，大腿止不住发颤，无法忍耐地喘息出声，所有如温水般累积的情欲在这一刻达到顶点，席卷而来。白马准确地抵住他的腺体，轻轻顶弄几次，猛然加大力度，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，仰着脖颈，无意识地张大了嘴，发不出任何声音，无法呼吸，浑身绞紧，在对方毫不留情的顶撞下，近乎失控地达到高潮。

白马停下了动作，在他耳边不住喘息，黑羽像根绷紧的弦，不停发抖，前端一股股地吐出白液，眼神涣散，像是无法理解一般看着水里的自己，不住抽噎，渐渐脱力，往后跌去。白马依旧埋在他的身体里，缓慢累积的高潮简直绵长不息，黑羽还没缓过劲来，往后坐的动作就再次挤压到了他的敏感点，止不住尖叫一声，小腿剧烈发颤，后穴本能地绞紧。白马猛地圈住他，力道很大，像是要把他揉进怀里，对方控制不住地顶了两下，黑羽眼前发黑，喊都喊不出来，又刺激又难忍，下体挣扎着跳动，不住点头，又摇头。白马握住他的下颚，舔进他的唇角，吸吮着他的下唇，一次次送进他的身体里，体贴地换了一个角度，不让他承载太过，黑羽浑身发麻，说不出完整的句子，反手扣住对方脖颈，随着对方的动作一次一次晃动着腰，喘息里夹杂着细小的呻吟，“…给我…都给我。”

白马近距离地注视着他，瞳孔似墨，琥珀色的眼睛里只有他一个人，像是感到痛苦般略微蹙紧了眉，又展开，掐住他的腰，狠狠往上抽送。黑羽控制不住，大喊出声，脚趾紧紧蜷拢，侧脸滚落断线般的水珠，分不清是汗还是泪，无意识地抓着对方的手臂，侧过头，向后仰去。白马看着他，微眯起眼睛，把他重重地拉回怀里，借力顶送进他的身体，贴着他的侧脸，深深呼吸。最后几次比往常进得都要深，黑羽觉得自己快要裂开了，不停喘息，带着忍耐不住的哭腔，白马从背后紧紧地抱着他，两人之间没有任何缝隙，黑羽在对方怀里微微颤抖，逐渐断了声音。

白马停顿片刻，侧过头，温柔地舔去他脸上的泪水。

黑羽靠着身后人的脖颈，微张着嘴，眼神涣散，几乎没有焦点，彻头彻尾放空，白马一直温柔地看着他，轻轻地吻着他的侧脸，过了片刻，弯了弯唇角。

黑羽像是如梦初醒般吸气，坐直了一点，哑着声音说：“笑什么。”

“没什么，” 白马亲了亲他的耳尖，声音很低，语气里带着说不出的深情和旖旎，“黑羽君重启的样子很好看。”

黑羽的脸上潮红未退，闻言更是止不住发烫，忍不住嘟哝，“你好烦。”

白马笑了起来，恢复平日里那个样子，说：“距我的观察，黑羽君重启后有百分之八十的可能性第一句话就是说[你好烦]，这是你的开机语音吗？”

黑羽捧起水就往后泼。白马笑着躲了，按住他的手，说：“小心点。”

对方小心翼翼退出，黑羽试图起身，腿一软，差点坐回去，白马继续笑，站起身，从背后撑住他。黑羽浑身发软，忍不住理直气壮地靠在对方身上，霸道地哼哼两声，示意对方全权负责，白马亲了亲他的太阳穴，说：“当然。”

白马把他抱起来，跨出浴缸，带得满地都是水，毫不在意地赤脚踩过瓷砖，把他在淋浴间里放下。黑羽一根手指都不想动，又嫌瓷砖墙壁太冷，只是哼哼唧唧地钻到对方怀里，下颚勾过对方肩膀，像只无尾猫，整个人都缠了上去。白马轻笑，环过他的腰，调了一下水温，取了一点沐浴露，仔细地替他清洗精油的残余，动作温柔又细致，黑羽每一个毛孔都是舒适的慵懒，拿脸贴着对方的肩膀，忍不住嘻了一声。

白马的唇角同样微微弯起：“笑什么。”

黑羽没有回答，环着对方的脖颈，主动地凑上前去。白马漫不经心地回应着，手指下移，黑羽感到对方正温柔地按压着他，替他清理，股间的液体顺着大腿往下流，有种奇异的催情感，白马的指尖探进他的穴口，黑羽下意识地闷哼一声，像是不想让对方离开一般，绞紧了内里。

黑羽想起了为什么他们不经常这么做——因为他承受不住。

白马近距离地看着他，眼里带着些许了然的笑意，黑羽满脸发烫，结结巴巴地说：“受、受不了的。”

白马挑了挑眉，没有反驳，继续替他清理，手势轻柔，然而身体对刚才剧烈的刺激还记忆犹新，残留的情欲如幻觉般缠上他的尾椎，黑羽的声音压得更低了，有些委屈地吸了吸鼻子，几不可闻地咕哝：“可…可是。”

白马没有说话，单手抱住他，抵了抵他的鼻尖，温柔地吻他。黑羽下意识地分开双唇，让对方进来更多，白马舔进他的上颚，吮着他的舌尖，同时手指略微弯曲，不轻不重地顶上他的腺体。黑羽浑身剧烈一抖，呼吸变得杂乱起来，下体再次抬了头，海蓝的眼眸被水泡软，半是想要半是害怕，颤着声音，“不…不行，我受不了…”

“嘘，” 白马吻着他的眼睛，“放心，交给我。”

黑羽的脚尖踮起，小腿不住颤抖，完全撑不住重量，向前跌去。白马耐心地按压着他，刺激程度刚刚好，尚未完全消退的情潮再次一波一波卷遍全身，黑羽像是漂浮在空中，连抬手抱住对方的力气都没有，只是失神地贴着对方的肩膀，小口小口地抽气。白马紧紧地支撑着他，双指碾磨着他的敏感处，又将花洒换了一个方向，朝着墙壁，让他靠在水流温热的瓷砖上。

黑羽的脑子一片空白，只能照做，有些茫然地眨着眼睛，看着白马单膝跪在地上，动作不急不缓，他的骑士。白马抬起头，朝他笑了笑，指尖重又探入他的穴口，空余的手握住他的下体，微微前倾，把他含住。黑羽两眼发黑，用尽全身力气才能不直接瘫倒，双手绞进对方头发，低着头，不住喘息。白马轻柔地舔着他的顶端，一直注视着他，眼睛里带着温柔的笑意，黑羽快要涨裂了，弓起背脊，用手背按着嘴，生理性的泪水不住往下落，滴到对方的额头，像是授予对方，效誓忠诚的吻。

白马弯起眼睛，向前倾了一点，舌尖扫过他的铃口，往里些微探了探，内里的指尖同时加力，黑羽坚持不住，猛地抽气，双腿剧烈颤抖，一阵阵痉挛，全身脱力，往后靠去，滑落墙壁。热水不停冲刷着他的后颈，白马扶着他的腰，半站起身，把他抱在怀里，黑羽的视线几乎模糊，发不出声音，整个人像是被一丝仅剩的光牵扯着，目光毫无焦点，只是朝着身旁缓慢地眨着眼睛。

“睡吧，” 他似乎听见对方这么说，声音轻柔，像是温暖的咒。“剩下的交给我。”

等黑羽再次回神，已经到了卧室，新换的床被干燥又温暖，黑羽浑身上下透着舒适的慵懒，连发梢都被仔仔细细地吹干了，白马替他换上了一件宽大的睡衣 T 恤，上面有他熟悉的味道。

吹风机的声音停了，白马坐回床边，黑羽艰难地抬起眼睛，连根手指都不想动，白马摸了摸他的额头，递了一杯水给他。黑羽就着夸张的吸管把水喝了，稍微有了点力气，在床上翻成个大字，两眼发直地看着天花板，含糊不清地咕哝：“你这个混蛋。”

白马笑起来，把水杯放回床头柜，说：“这也是黑羽君的开机语音之一，” 然后颇是促狭地看着他。

“差点被你搞死，” 黑羽有气无力地哼哼。

白马点了点头，跳上床，弯腰亲了亲他的额角，略是恶劣地说：“收集齐了。”

黑羽哧笑一声，抱了个枕头，滚到床的另一边，背朝着同伴，过了半秒，又翻回来，把枕头扔了，理直气壮地把脑袋拱进对方的怀里。白马温柔地抚摸着他的背脊，困意逐渐涌上来，黑羽像是一只心满意足的猫，发出餍足慵懒的舒适叹息。

“辛苦了，” 白马轻轻地说，“明天睡到自然醒，不要担心。”

黑羽嗯了一声，动了动脑袋，把手探进对方的 T恤下摆，贴得近了一点。白马将唇贴在他的发旋，始终轻柔地抚摸着他的肩膀和背脊，黑羽含糊地嘟哝了句什么。

“嗯？” 白马低头看着他。

“……翻译，” 黑羽闭着眼睛，把脑袋往对方的领口埋得更深了一些，只露出个红红的耳尖。“开机语音啦。”

白马的手停了一下，轻轻笑起来，摸了摸他的耳尖，把他圈得更紧了一些。“当然记得。”

黑羽发出一个满意的单音节，习惯性地勾过他的脚踝，把半个身子都压上去，哼哼唧唧地在对方的肩窝蹭了蹭。白马摸了摸他的额头，声音里带着止不住的温柔笑意：“我也爱你，快斗。”

黑羽睁开一只眼睛，微微弯起，勾住他的手指，往下拉了拉。白马按照示意环过对方的腰际，又把被子仔细地掖了掖，黑羽在他怀里找到熟悉的舒适位置，整个人像是八爪鱼一样抱上来，满足地哼哼，在他耳边含糊地说：“你是真的好烦。”

白马笑起来，微侧过脸，在黑羽等待的唇间落下一吻，伸手关了灯。  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
